IBC's Friends 4Ever debuts with high ratings and impressive online presence
March 12, 2014 Friends 4Ever cast: Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Francis Magundayao, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga MANILA, Philippines – IBC-13′s trend-setting youth-oriented light drama Friends 4Ever, a feel-good TV series which was inspired by the two popular teen drama series back such as Gimik and T.G.I.S. for popularity and viewership, and made a successful debut last March 2 every Sunday as the household favorite posted encouraging viewership ratings and generated positive online feedback. In fact, Friends 4Ever became a trending topic on popular micro-blogging site Twitter and on Yahoo! Philippines during the time it was airing of hashtag #Friends4Ever with a teenage stars. Last March 2, child stars of Friends 4Ever include Abby Bautista, Harvey Bautista, Cassy Legaspi, Mavy Legaspi, Miguel Vergara, Mutya Orquia and Aldred Nasayao before became today's hottest teen stars in this generation. Gimik and TGIS rivalry before revived last March 9 by the debut of new young and fresh faces from both networks. Now, see that IBC's feel-good afternoon drama series starring Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. The official Friends 4Ever Facebook page www.facebook.com/friends4ever, which was put up on March 1, had 2,130 likes prior to the airing of the pilot episode when it zoomed up to 3,006 likes post-pilot. To date, the page is already nearing 5,000 fans with the numbers growing every hour with the most memorable scene, your favorite love-team, character and feel-good love story. With the 7 students of high-schools for school uniforms emulated by other teen shows for the fun and barkada experience. It brought the classic love-teams are Angelu-Bobby, Judy Ann-Rico and Jolina-Marvin? Now that the hottest love-teams like Marlo-Janella (MarNella), Sue-Khalil (SueLil) and Liza-Diego (LizGo) This marks the promising start of Friends 4Ever, which is bound to be a weekly feel-good habit for teens and the young at heart. Up for Friends 4Ever third episode this Saturday (March 16) is a romantic love, brewing rivalry, break-up and good vibes. The teens’ friendships are now tested when auditions for their high school’s final activity require them to choose their performance partners. High school classmate Nicole (Janella Salvador) going this summer about the feel-good love story with Miguel (Marlo Mortel) who came from college, those guys of Victor (Khalil Ramos) from college and high school girl Bianca's (Sue Ramirez) charmer about friendship. On the other hand, thereby gaining Sanjay (Francis Magundayao), Sandra (Liza Soberano) and his boyfriend Tom (Diego Loyzaga) in friends continues her attempt to the seem. Competing the powerhouse cast of Friends 4Ever are Maricar Reyes, Mark Anthony Fernandez, Franchesca Salcedo, Gloria Sevilla, Jong Cuenco, Malou de Guzman, John Arcilla, Angela Velez, Noel Trinidad, Tess Antonio, Marlon Mance, Sandy Aloba, Anjo Yllana, Teresa Loyzaga, Joseph Bitangcol and Dimples Romana, as well as Arvic Tan, Chienna Filomeno, Rico dela Paz, Kazel Kinouchi, Julian Estrada, Elisse Joson, Piero Veraga, Alexandra Macanan and Erin Ocampo. Catch the exciting story of Friends 4Ever and find out how the characters find friendship brought by issues of love and family. Friends 4Ever airs Sunday at 3 p.m. after Hey it's Fans Day! on IBC-13's Panalo Weekend. 'High School (''Friend 4Ever) Students (classmate in the high school to wear uniforms while boys for polo with black pants, and girls for sailor uniform with knee-length checkered blue skirt) * Janella Salvador as Nicole Gonzales * Rico dela Paz as Aldred Labatos * Sue Ramirez as Bianca Escueta * Francis Magundayao as David Martin * Liza Soberano as Sandra Reyes * Diego Loyzaga as Tom Domingo * Julian Estrada as Eman Rodrigo * Alexandra Macanan as Denise Ruiz * Arvic Tan as Dennis Ramiro * Chienna Filomeno as Eda Reynes '''For College * Marlo Mortel as Miguel Richards * Kazel Kinouchi as Ashley delos Reyes * Khalil Ramos as Victor Halili * Erin Ocampo as Roselle Vergara * Piero Vergara as Paolo Sanchez * Elisse Joson as Ellaine Santiago